Demon Paradise: A Birthday Surprise
by Amaya200
Summary: In a world where magic controls the land and demons rule, Kaoru is an outcast. But when danger erupts, she is forced to put aside her past and attempt to prevent the impending future. A future that could be destroyed if she doesn't trust in herself.
1. Prologue

I am excited that you have clicked to read my story!

Demon Paradise: A Birthday Surprise is a novel that I recently published. I am borrowing "Kaoru"'s name only for this fanfiction. In the novel her name is Amaya, I am hoping you enjoy the Prologue and first chapter of her story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAORU, SHE IS NOT MINE, I AM ONLY BORROWING HER FOR THIS FANFICTION!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As darkness descended the humans stratagem of power began. The leader grabbed his bag of devices and stalked through the haunted house chosen for their mutiny. Demons may be all powerful but with what he had just concocted the humans would soon use them for slaves and every last one would be under his mercy. His fingertips slid down the walls as he made his way deeper underneath the rickety old mansion. It had been abandoned years ago and the locals called it a ghost house and it had only proved more so with the victim that he had trapped down in the wine cellar.

The previous owner had apparently been a wine fanatic. The entire basement was filled with shelves of wine and various other alcohols and liquor. He had cleared the stuffy room of its beverages and created a kind of dungeon, where the tortured screams of the woman he held hostage only fueled the scenario about the house being haunted. The plan to destroy the kingdom of demon paradise that currently resided in the human world was pulled into action the moment he kidnapped the queen. Dana had arrived a couple days ago and he rarely left her alone other than to eat and sleep, which he didn't require too much of either.

He arrived in the cellar and smiled at the frightened eyes of the once beautiful demon queen. Yes, he would enjoy tonight more immensely than anything he had already achieved. The woman pulled away from him, her dull brown eyes wide with terror. The dress she adorned when she had arrived was battered and in rags. He bared shiny human teeth to her and laughed as she spit at him. It had taken him an entire night to break the feisty queen but he had succeeded and it appeared some of her spunk had returned. Too bad it wouldn't last when she had to face her newly acquired mate in the hands and mercy of a human.

Lifting the once beautiful woman he grasped hold of her hands and forced her out in front of him. He would take no chances even though he knew she was powerless. Holding her with one hand he let his fingers run along the fine black leather that encircled tightly around her neck but not enough to incapacitate. She had proven a deadly adversary when she was able to use her powers and shift into a fantastic beast that had nearly destroyed all his men. Now she was a docile little creature that could not harm anyone let alone a trained mercenary.

He had created a collar for the demons. It eliminated every possible threat making a demon, human and vulnerable. She wasn't his first test run, there had been others but she had been the most fun to play with. Everything he had done was for the greater good of the world, to extract the demons that lived their lives in another world and use them for slaves. They may thrive in another world but they had invaded and began to prosper in the humans' world and that was unforgivable. Demons should be in hell, not mating humans and creating hybrid offspring. It disgusted him to the point that he would destroy the powers they had been given and collect them for his own.

Shoving Dana forward he reached the foyer where all his men waited to continue their plans of annihilation. He watched the sparkle in their eyes as they took in the sight of the damned queen. This would be a new era for the humans' one of power and total control. He took in the sight of his men as he threw Dana to the floor her arms instinctively reaching out to catch her decent. He turned his back on her, apparently a mistake. The woman was quick as lightening even in her apparent defenseless state. She wrapped her arms around his neck before a word had even left his lips and tightened to the point of breaking his windpipes but the others had her off in seconds and he gasped for air as he fell to the floor clutching his burning and oxygen deprived throat.

His men held the woman as she screeched and kicked, screaming bloody murder. He turned furious hazel eyes to her and slapped her full across the face. Her head snapped to the side as he grabbed her from his men and pulled her face a bare breath away from hers.

"Don't you ever attack your master!" he seethed and he realized then that if he were a demon his eyes would be bleeding red and she would understand the ferocity that raged in his veins. "You are nothing now but a vile slave to do my bidding. You will not live till morning so take your last breaths as you are allowed to see your mate a final time." He took a long cloth and wrapped it around her mouth gagging her from speaking.

The woman glared never giving away the fear that surged through her but he saw her eyes darken and smiled more evilly than ever before. This would be fun. She would pay and so would her mate, he would soon understand the power that humans could control or create even without being able to summon elements and special abilities.

He listened as his men finished their conniving conversations and finally with the moon high and bright in the night sky they headed out. He dragged Dana behind him her feisty attitude thriving as she growled and tried to force herself away from him. He only tugged her closer to unnerve her even more. He could not believe she that had not started crying yet, even demons cried. Shrugging as he infiltrated the king's castle here on earth pulling her yet closer he forced a knife under the young demons throat just inside the grounds

"You are nothing now but a vile slave to do my bidding. You will not live till morning so take your last breaths as you are allowed to see your mate a final time." his voice carried in the air and within a second he was faced by a worthy challenge. Too bad the woman was only bait and would die the moment a collar was fastened to her husband or rather mate. The man stood frozen in place as he watched him handle his woman, yes this would be fun.

Slowly others gathered round as his voice had apparently brought forth others that were within the grounds. His men spread out keeping the demons at bay as he continued to provoke the demon that stood before him. His face was contorted into anger and pain his ocean blue eyes looked like a storm was brewing within them. His short brown hair a massive mess, he had never seen the king look so disheveled and unkempt but that was exactly what he resembled.

"Give her to me." his voice hoarse and dry as he watched the man stand before his mate a blade against her delicate neck.

"Then let me put this on you." the man smiled as he tossed a collar to a subordinate and watched as the queen shook her head furiously and the kings eyes turned to slits. He had no idea what it was but he knew it wasn't good. The collars had not been advertised as of yet for this purpose of getting the king in this predicament. His head lowered but and the queen screeched beneath her gag, her words inaudible.

The man who had slithered over to the demon king waited for his answer and within a second he had the collar clasped around his throat as the man laughed and pulled the knife hard against the woman. Gin watched her eyes widen in pain and suddenly she fell as a scream of rage tore through him and he snapped.

* * *

><p>Soaked in sweat and confusion Gin launched out of bed at the figure that stood over him and slammed said figure hard into the opposite wall. His thoughts on the death of his first queen and the murderer who was now staring at him through a woman's fearful pale green eyes. A woman? Shit! He released the female and let her slid down the wall, her body frozen and limp with fear. He looked down at her and with a grimace pulled her deep into his arms. His wife, his mate of forty years stared back at him solemnly.<p>

He murmured apologizes as he caressed her and he heard her sigh as she pushed away from him. The dream had plagued him for the second time this week and it also happened to be his youngest son's birthday tomorrow, the tyke was turning seven and he had promised a big bash. His oldest two were in charge but it would probably be his daughter that took care of the celebration decorations and theme. The past couple weeks his eldest son had done nothing but train to harness his element, the boy would be taking over the throne in three years' time at the age of nineteen and his sixteen year old son acquired nothing but battle training lately.

The dream of Dana's memories had plagued him for years after the battle. After he killed the men and let their leader suffer through a slow torturous death he had gone into the man's mind just before the life left him and extracted the memories of what the bastard had done to his mate. Yes, apparently he was a masochist but he had to see through the fiends plans and find out how many more damned collars existed. He had destroyed the collar with a single electric wave when the man had snapped it around his neck rendering it nothing but a Gothic accessory. His only problem had been that the man had given one of his dead subjects the collars for safekeeping and they were long lost and hopefully destroyed after so many years.

The fury that had seared through him was enough to destroy all living humans on earth but he held back his deadly emotions and instead had decided not to harm the innocents that lived there as well. Without harming any except the trespassers, Gin had sucked all magic from the earth and giving a lifelong ban he forced every magical being into Demon Paradise and all were forbidden to go to the humans, forever isolating them from magic. That was two hundred years ago. Now all demons lived quietly and peacefully and without having to endure the pollution of the humans' earth, they thrived in a world where anything was possible.

A bright red flare of light had him rushing to the window and what he saw killed him inside. Looking to his wife with regretful eyes he hissed for her to take the children and get as far away as possible. She hesitated but when he growled out a warning she quickly fled. They were under attack and he had a feeling his reign had come to an early end. He had managed easily with the humans but this new foe, Jared, was more powerful than any had seen in hundreds of years. Even with all his power Jared was a coward and never fought a fair fight so therefore Gin was forced to discover what the jaguars mission was and he knew what tonight's plan was. Eradicate the king and take the children hostage, because if they all fell then the world that had been created eons ago would turn into a black hole and suck them in for eternity killing anything and everyone who was within.

The magic was in the kings crown, originally there had been four but with the downfall of the other three kingdoms thousands of years ago only one remained. If his children were slaughtered, demons would cease to exist. Their only hope in surviving this never ending nightmare of Jared's control was a single girl whose powers had yet to manifest. His wife had done the unthinkable and distanced her in fear but he knew better, she would be their only hope.

When a scent of jaguar flooded his senses he turned from the window and out of his memories to face the demon once and for all. He did not know if he could defeat the man but he would gain enough time for his wife and children to make a getaway and find asylum. Something sizzled up his back as he combined all of the magic within his body hoping it to be a force to be reckoned with. As he sent out a wave of electricity towards the man standing with a look of immense pleasure as sharp talons forced its way through his back slicing into his chest. He blinked his element disappearing as he staggered and looking behind him as much as possible, noticed a man with dragon scales running along his arm, leading straight through his chest. He blinked when the dragon pulled his sharp clawed hand from his destroyed chest.

He coughed and felt the liquid warmth of fresh blood crawl down his jaw and onto his neck. His surprise turned to fear, they had managed to conquer him in only a few minutes and he knew there was no hope for his life when he could not feel the tug of teleportation from the hospital. His last thoughts before the red sparkles engulfed him taking him towards peace, was that he hoped he had bought enough time for his family to escape, and that the man did not know about the girl.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Attacked

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN KAORU! SHE IS NOT MINE, I AM JUST BORROWING HER NAME FOR THIS FANFICTION!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Attacked

Kaoru Kamiya lay sprawled across the soft grass beneath her one mid-October evening, dusk overhead. The sky painted in beautiful shades of pink and purple highlighted by blue as she stared into the endless abyss above. She loved the evening display when the sky became multicolored and brilliant as shadows were cast over the intimidating Alijah Mountains far north of her small home. Demons were forbidden near the mountains because their one true enemy reined over the vast expanse of territory, dragons. Dragons were fire breathing terrors of the night and if they were to be controlled by powerful demons who wanted destruction for Demon Paradise, disaster was imminent. It was extremely rare when a demon risked everything to command such beasts, their fire able to scorch through anything and their scales were harder than any substance known to demon. Their only weakness was their human-like form when they had nothing to protect them.

With the disappearance and death of the royal family, Demon Paradise was thrust into impending doom, with no sight of peace anywhere near in the future. The only way to destroy the chaos and terror Jared had unleashed was to defeat him, and the only demon that could possibly rise to the challenge was hidden. He was the rightful king to the throne who had disappeared three years back, the night his father was murdered in cold blood.

Kaoru pushed up on her elbows and leaned her head back letting her pale blond hair soak in the last remaining light of the magnificent sun. The soothing rays penetrated her skin, tingling their way through her body and soul leaving her feeling exhilarated. She relished the way the sun warmed her entire body leaving a feeling of radiant power behind, something she would probably never have. She was a mockery in the demon world because of her lack of elemental power but instead of relying on something she might never attain she had learned hand to hand combat. Something not many demons learned or experienced anymore. They preferred to attack in animal form, with their element as an extra boost. Kaoru of course was born without an element which forced her to endure all sorts teasing and ridicule of the other kids.

Without warning the sky turned a bloody red as fire soared through the sky like meteorites scorching and destroying the ground she lay upon. A deep red dragon penetrated the fire screeching his victory of destruction and headed towards her. His scales were deeper than any red she had ever seen and each one rimmed with what looked like solid gold, his eyes black as midnight.

Eyes wide in fear Kaoru jumped to her feet and began to run as heated fire from the dragon's throat licked at her feet scorching the ground behind her. She leaped into the air letting her magic flow through her as her entire body erupting in brilliant silver sparkles. When the sparkles vanished a pure white wolf bared her fangs at the attacking dragon. Her fur bristled as the dragon landed and snarled viciously at her, her body slightly bigger than that of a normal wolf still only reached to his kneecaps.

The dragon hissed, his tongue flicking out to taste the air the way a snake would. His black gaze locked onto her clear blue and she saw the pleasure he was enjoying from just this insufficient amount of damage, what level would his excitement reach if it was an entire pack, her pack? She shook the thought from her head angrily flattening her ears against her beautiful white head. The dragon vanished and suddenly she was tossed against a tall grand oak tree, at the dragons touch her fur slowly melted away to be replaced by her human skin. That was new! Her brain reeled in confusion. Dragons were not able to re-shift a demon, were they? The thought frightened her immensely the more the idea twisted within her head. Demon's rarely got close enough to the dragons to know their full power, what else were the large reptiles capable of? Kaoru shivered uncertain if she even desired to realize the disturbing revelation.

She looked up expecting the darkened eyes of the large reptile but the dragon had unexpectedly been replaced by a man of exquisite fearful beauty who stood towering over her. His eyes were now a dark blood red rimmed with gold, his short cut hair the color of coal and his only clothing a pair of jeans barely hugging his shapely male hips.

She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat this frightening man had instilled, as he seized her chin within his clawed hand and forced her to meet his shrewd gaze. His penetrating stare alarmed her more than his appearance and that was frightening. She could almost catch every devastating event he had ever caused with his fire element.

"My, my Jared never mentioned what a beauty you were." his thick heated voice was laced with amusement at the fear and panic that flooded her body. She knew without a doubt he could smell her fear, a fear she could even scent.

Kaoru didn't speak, afraid of what would surge through her mouth possibly killing her in a moment of idiocy. She pursed her lips tightly as he grinned, instantly she dropped to the ground kicking at his feet startling him for a few seconds allowing her to run towards her house. She didn't get very far before the dragon tackled her from behind pinning her forcibly to the ground, her hands useless at her side.

"You have spunk I'll admit but why haven't you attacked using your element?" his breath tickling the hairs along her neck as his curious question caused pain and fury to shoot through her pride, her eyes glazing over in fury.

"I don't need powers to defeat your sorry ass!" she growled into the ground cursing his simple question. She did not have an element and she doubted she would ever acquire one. Kaoru had grown accustomed to the teasing and mocking she received because of it the older she grew. It was very rare for a demon to never receive their element by the time they reached sixteen and she had never heard of a demon in hundreds of years who were disabled the way she was. She was now seventeen and still no element.

His smile expanded evilly as he lifted her up and turned her to face him like a mother wolf would do to an insolent pup, which only further infuriated her. "No element? That sucks I had hoped you would put up a good fight but it seems you're a pup who could not hurt a fly."

Kaoru growled as she grew her claws and fangs and bared them at the dragon demon before her. "I have some power!" Slashing at his face she left four deep bloody gashes along his cheek before he could retreat, his facial expression disheveled slightly as blood began sliding ominously down his cheek. She bared her fangs and grinned delighted at the blood, the call of the battle filling her instead of the fear and self-loathing that had previously paralyzed her.

She slashed out at him and he vanished only to reappear behind her, her wrists quickly snared and twisted by his rough and deadly talons. He chuckled evilly from behind her as she struggled relentlessly against his deadly grip and the pain that exploded within her wrists. She knew the man was toying with her and her fury was beginning to rise once again.

"You fight like a pup with no teeth or claws!" his menacing laughter and insult shook through her as anger began to resurface. Her body numbing as the wind began to pick up around them, she could not control her body but really didn't care at the moment, only once before had this happened to her. A few years ago against her teacher, she could not remember very many details of that time but she recognized the symptoms as the same. Her entire vision looked as if she was underwater. Everything was dark blue as the wind whipped around her and the dragon.

The dragon froze his head rearing back in a vicious battle call, his mouth moving but no words escaped as his eyes enlarged resembling saucers and flicking towards her. Her insides felt cold as ice, her body taking total control of her actions. She felt nothing as he swiped upwards with his talon-like claws. She retreated quickly before he could damage her severely and instead leaving only shallow gashes along her right arm.

His eyes flashed a darker red as the wind heightened its power and tossed him clear across the field, Kaoru firmly in place. The dragon's body vanished leaving only a red puff of smoke during his vanishing act. Searching the sky she found his form retreating towards the Alijah Mountains. With his departure Kaoru's body began to compose itself, she felt the rush of heat surge through her frozen body releasing her from the unfeeling numbness that had taken her hostage. She blinked dazedly and suddenly found herself sprawled on the ground her body unsupported by her jelly feeling appendages.

She shook her head attempting to clear the fogginess still residing within her but as she did the memories of the battle began to seep through her restraints. Growling she retracted her claws and fangs as she slowly rose to her shaking feet and began to stumble the half mile home. She could still scent the blasted dragon upon her suntanned skin and it made her furious, he may have looked good but his scent reeked of rotten strawberries to go along with his dangerous power and malicious ego.

The walk home was exhausting, she knew her parents would freak that she had fought a dragon, alone. She had no choice in the matter really, she could not reach home and home was the closest house in miles. They lived bordering her packs territory. Even if she wasn't so far from someone's home, she very well would not have asked anybody to rescue her. That would have just disgraced her even more than the teasing's about not having an element and it would disgrace the one who taught her hand to hand combat, which she would never allow.

Her father had decided to live on the outside edges of their pack. They still attended pack meetings and protocol gatherings but they did not live directly in the forest surrounded by about thirty other wolves and their mates. She did not have very many friends and that could be one of the causes of her unacceptable problem with her element but she was not worried over it. Her pack alpha was one of the nicest men to allow her family so far from the other pack homes. Their territory spanned about ten miles every way and she and her family lived on the outside in a field clearing, with a wonderful mountain view.

Upon entering the house her mother shrieked and ran to her looking her over and checking for serious injuries. At the sight of the gashes dripping with fresh and dried blood along her arm and the already appearing bruises along her upper arms and wrists where he had snared her, her mother went frantic. Ignoring all her mother's questions for the moment she retreated to the bath rinsing the blood away in the soothing warm water. Applying a bandage around her arm to keep the gashes from continually bleeding Kaoru walked into the living room wearing a deep purple robe, her mother glared furiously at her.

"Explain now." Her simple statement caused Kaoru's mouth to dry up and taking a deep breath Kaoru relayed the events to her mother. Her mother's face paled as she finished and her eyes widened in fear Kaoru did not understand. It was over wasn't it? No, the dragon had said that Jared wanted her captured and she was sure he would be back to collect her and possibly soon.

Her mother was paler than ever and since the birth of Kaoru's younger sister Izumi she had been ill with little hope of recovering. Her father said it was an illness that rarely killed but it did consume almost all of the energy of the intended victim. Her mother struggled with words as her father walked in the door, Kaoru's little ten year old sister Izumi behind him. She had gone through her first shift a couple weeks ago and she still glowed from the apparent effect it had on her. Her father looked as though he knew what had already happened, but Izumi looked lost at her mother's frightened face.

"He will be back. Jared never does anything just because but I have no idea what he would want from my daughter." her mother whispered to her mate letting her hand reach out to Kaoru's slightly black and blue cheek caressing it gently. She gazed into her mother's beautiful light brown eyes, lowering her eyes slightly she watched her brown curls covered her face.

"And when he does she'll be gone." Her father's heated reply startled her and Kaoru backed away shaking her head. No, no they could not do this to her. She would not leave!

"You will and that's final." her father's voice rang with authority and finalization of the topic. Izumi's bright dark blue eyes began to fill up with tears as she too shook her head in rejection, bright blond curls bouncing everywhere.

"No, Kaoru must stay!" she pleaded with her father but he only shook his head bending on one knee and hugging his grief stricken child.

"I'm sorry baby, but she has to go. She is the only one capable of finding the new king."

"How am I…?" Her voice obviously confused was drowned out by the loud roaring over-head as fire burst through the windows and door, shattered glass and wood rained upon them. Izumi screamed latching onto Kaoru's waist after struggling from her father's hold. Her mother ran to them and pulled her two children out the back door as Kaoru watched her father run fearlessly into the flames to face the dragon on the other side.

"Kaoru listen to me and listen carefully. The rightful king is hidden in the human world, I will send you as close to them as possible." her mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a little silver ring with a pink gemstone embedded within. "When you wear this you will take the form of a puppy, wear it at all times and please be careful. Find him, his sister and brother as quickly as possible, listen to your heart and it will lead the way. Now go!" Her mother closed her eyes and a large oval portal appeared in front of her. Kaoru nodded and promised her mother she would do everything within her power to find the missing prince, who would one day be crowned king properly. Discarding the purple robe to reveal her white tank top and blue jeans she hugged her mother and Izumi and as Kaoru turned and stood in front of the portal she was suddenly pushed by her mother. She looked back up at them before the portal consumed her and saw her sister reaching for her, tears streaming down her alabaster cheeks as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Please, please,please, please review I would love to hear what you think about it! I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story and if you would like to finish the story you can find it on both barnes and noble and Amazon, Demon Paradise: A Birthday Surprise by Marie Knight. also you can visit me on and facebook! And even if you don't decide to purchase my novel please review!<p>

p.s. I am not sure if this is legal...I did not see anything in the rules. If anyone is offended please let me know and I will delete. I am a self published author and need help getting my novel out.


End file.
